Like A Virgin
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: HERE ISAHBELLAH, HAVE YOUR DUMB RANDOM KURTOFSKY 'SEXY TIEMS' AND LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT. AND FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, I MADE KURT A BLUSHING VIRGIN AND THEM BOTH IN COLLEGE. HAPPY NOW?


**A/N: BECAUSE ISAHBELLAH WAS TIRED OF ME NOT GIVING HER SEXY TIEMS IN MY KURTOFSKY STORIES. WELL DOES THIS PLEASE YOU, DEAR? SOME RANDOM PORN WITHOUT PLOT? KUKUKUKUKU.**

* * *

It took years. Three, to be exact. It took that long to redeem himself, particularly to Kurt but also in general, and it was well worth it. It was worth it, because after all the romance and wooing like Kurt likes, after all of the fights and bitter arguments and heated debate (which all felt like the same thing to Dave, but Kurt disagreed about that, too), it finally worked out. It finally came down to this, the one thing Dave has been aching to be able to do for a long while now.

Slowly, carefully, Dave peels away Kurt's pesky, fashionable clothing, article by article, and he even folds it before setting it down, because he knows how Kurt would bitch about wrinkles and dirt if he simply tossed the items onto the floor.

Kurt sighs gently, and feels completely at ease as his boyfriend sensually undresses him. It feels nice, to have someone be gentle. To have especially Karofsky be gentle. It's nice, and welcome, and blissful. Kurt likes the feeling of Dave's hands caressing him before and after each layer of clothing is removed, and likes the feeling of Dave's petal-soft, firm lips brushing over and kissing each new exposed piece of skin.

The soprano isn't even fully erect yet; it's a slow process, a tingling one, one in which he feels each new kiss be placed lower and lower, closer and closer until Dave's lips are on his inner thighs, and his hipbone, and _oh, _that coiling, fiery-hot lurch in his lower belly is definitely signs as how full his length is now.

The last article is shed – Kurt's boxer-briefs – and soon, Dave is leaning back, and Kurt wants to slap himself for the small whimper that escapes him, sounding nearly as desperate as the one etched into his memory from his first kiss, except this time, the whimper is his own.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be touching you again soon. I just need to get my own damn clothes off. And I'll be fast, 'cause unlike you, I don't care if my clothes land on the floor."

Kurt smiles, and even goes as far as to lean up and yank Dave's shirt off for him while he works on his belt and pants.

The dormitory room is quiet, and Kurt is just happy that his roommate is out for the night, and Dave's doesn't care where Dave is. It makes things easier on them both.

Once Dave is as bare as the day he was born (but considerably hairier), he settles down again, covering Kurt's body with his own. He moans softly in Kurt's ear as he feels nearly every inch of skin of his front come into contact with every inch of Kurt's. Kurt snuggles into the embrace and makes a little noise when their arousals meet. Dave's hands are running along Kurt's back, feeling out his smooth skin as the two of them roll onto their sides and face one another.

"'M sorry for making you wait this long," Kurt whispers around a gasp as Dave's long fingers curl around one of Kurt's butt cheeks. "But… I wanted to make sure."

"I know, I know," Dave reassures, his mouth starting to leave a trail of damp kisses down the length of Kurt's neck, pausing only a second to place a special kiss on the uneven skin of Kurt's scar. He still doesn't know where Kurt got that scar on his neck – it could be a number of things – but to Dave, it doesn't matter, because that scar is a as precious as a beauty mark or birth mark or any other little rare abnormality in comparison to the rest of Kurt's flawless (and well taken care of) skin. "But what you told me about needing to wait for someone you love because you matter? It's true. I might be a little brash sometimes, but even I know the importance of virginity, Kurt. And I'm just glad you trust me with yours, and that you don't mind that I'm giving you mine."

Kurt nods quietly, turning his face into the athlete's neck to place a few haphazard kisses on his collarbone. Whenever they made out, he discovered that Dave likes his collarbones stroked and kissed; Kurt doesn't know why that would be, but it's Dave's weakness besides his hips, and Kurt plans on using it to his advantage.

Likewise, however, Kurt has his own weaknesses: his nipples and his neck. And Dave knows it.

Even now, one of Dave's thumbs is running over Kurt's pert buds, swirling around them and tweaking lightly, making Kurt squirm and gasp in Dave's arms. Dave chuckles to himself quietly at the reactions, finding them utterly adorable and sexy at the same time, like most of Kurt.

Kurt is beginning to feel himself grow anxious below, his member twitching eagerly and his pelvis acting of its own accord as it pressed closer to the heat of Dave's body, trying to seek release through the simple act of creating friction.

Dave feels Kurt's impatience, stiff and warm, rubbing against him. He bites back another moan, a louder one, and instead concentrates on suckling down Kurt's chest as he rolls over to pin his lover beneath him.

Kurt reaches up and uses one hand to tug on Dave's short chocolate curls while the other scans the length of Dave's side, feeling the expansion and dead stop of Dave's ribs as his breath hitches.

"Kurt…" Dave exhales, his breath hot and moist around Kurt's belly button. Kurt arches up into his lover, not quiet realizing what must be touching the taller college boy's lightly stubbled chin. Dave smiles a little, uses a hand to press Kurt back onto the bed, and places an open-mouthed kiss at the junction where thigh meets groin.

Kurt cries out softly, not used to such a sensation, but finding that he loves it. "D-Dave," he sputters, not quite sure what he's asking for, but knowing what he's ready for.

"I hear ya," Dave answers with a sultry voice. His eyelids fall to half-mast as his pupils dilate a little further in the dim lighting when they land on Kurt's member. It's leaking a little at the tip, a single pearly drop of pre-come looking quite inviting. Dave licks his lips, flicks out his tongue, and swipes the droplet away. The action causes Kurt to spasm lightly, his fingers tightening their grip on whatever his hands were on at the moment, which happen to be the nape of Dave's neck and Dave's shoulder.

"Oh my God," Kurt mutters, and he doesn't even believe in God, but it's the only phrase that's coming to mind as intense pleasure from the simple, slippery action race up through his veins. "Again," he gasps, his legs bunching up at the knee as his toes curl into the soothing softness of the bed sheets underneath him.

Dave smirks a little and glances upward from under his lashes, finding the memorable image of Kurt, head back, blushing, eyes closed, and quite clearly rapt with attention on his sense of touch and all the pleasure it brings.

A misplaced 'I love you,' is threatening to spill out, so Dave instead focuses on gripping Kurt's length by the base – earning a small cry – and bringing the head past his lips. Kurt throws a hand of his mouth to silence himself as Dave experimentally laps, suckles, and twirls his tongue around the odd, salty taste of Kurt's manhood.

Kurt sputters and breathes out a few incoherent clips of phrases, his head shaking now and again and his stomach quivering as Dave's mouth works wonders on him, even bringing him deeper and deeper until Kurt's sure he might be in Dave's _throat, _but he isn't sure. He only knows how mind-blowing this all feels, and he distantly questions himself as to why he thought before that sexual acts weren't half as amazing as they actually are. (It could have something to do with not being with the right person, but he's with that person now, and everything is loving and careful and passionate and wonderful, so it's fine.)

It isn't long before Kurt's bursting at the seams, spilling over in Dave's mouth, but Dave doesn't seem to mind. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand and cleans it on the sheets, and even runs his fingers up Kurt's softening length to remove the excess seed. He tries not to make a face, tries to think of it as a normal body fluid, since it technically is, but it seems different when it's coming from someone else. But since the other person is Kurt, Dave realizes that it doesn't bother him all that much.

As Dave returns to where a panting Kurt is calming down from his climax, his erection grazes Kurt's leg, and it reminds the smaller college boy that he can't doze off now as much as he wants to, because he has a duty to repay.

So, without asking, Kurt faces his boyfriend and reaches a hand down to grip and immediately start pumping. Dave makes a muffled grunt that melts into a long, low moan. "K-Kurt, _God, _don't stop…"

Kurt hadn't intended on stopping, because Dave feels different in his hand than Kurt feels to himself, and it's an exciting difference that is addicting to the touch. He presses himself closer, his length reawakening despite himself, and after a short while of hand play and listening to Dave pant and moan in his ear, Kurt feels his eyes slide shut and his slim hips press up against Dave's broader ones as Kurt's hand falls away to lace finger in between finger with Dave's free hand, their hips thrusting back and forth, back and forth, the slick friction still lubricated a bit with Kurt's come building up intense heat between them.

"Oh no, oh, _oh…_" Kurt breathes, his teeth grazing Dave's neck, making him shudder as he continues to jerk his hips forward and rock back sideways on the bed, matching Kurt's own movements. "Gonna… come… again…!"

"'S okay, babe," Dave growls seductively, and bites down a little on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt cries out – not form the pain, surprisingly – and there's a sudden flood of wet warmth on Dave's stomach. Dave moans lowly, and with an almost bruising thrust of his pelvis against Kurt's, he releases, too.

Panting, they clutch each other close for a while, at least until their heart rates return to normal. Kurt inches downward slightly and rests his forehead against Dave's collarbone as he breathes in the musky, manly scent of the barest of perspiration on Dave's fuzzy chest.

Kurt snakes his arms around Dave's sides and lets his fingertips brush over Dave's lower back and over the curve of his buttocks. He hums, smiling lazily, and nuzzles into Dave's torso.

"I love you," Dave whispers, always insecure about saying it, but never hesitant nonetheless.

"I love you, too; immensely," Kurt hums in response, and he love show Dave's grip around him tightens momentarily, as if this reassurance of fact in words is something that Dave holds onto like a live preserver. He frowns a bit, his tone sleepy as he adds, "But you're showering me off later. _Ick_."

Dave simply laughs.


End file.
